My Soul Alone Again
by IWrite007
Summary: Quinn was a bad-ass rockstar.Rachel was a swooning fan.They share a shocking past and all-consuming passion that could either burn them or bind them together for eternity. Warning:G!Peen
1. Prologue

Prologue

Quinn felt like her heart was being ripped from her very chest by her wife's cruel hands. Will there ever be an end to all the tragedies in her life? "So you're telling me that everything we've been through had been a lie, Rachel?" The blonde asked with a raspy voice, cracking with sorrow.

"YES! I hated you for so long! But I forced myself to marry you and be with you! But I hate you so much, Quinn Fabray. I will never forgive you! Never!" Rachel replied almost screaming with her voice full of contempt.

She slowly dropped to her knees. Quinn clutched her chest as she looked up at her wife. Her heart felt like it would rip open from her chest in acute pain. "God, Rachel… I can't take this… I can't!" she said brokenly, silently wishing for the brunette to take her words back.

But Rachel just looked at her with bitter, cold eyes. Quinn didn't see an ounce of forgiveness in them.

The blonde couldn't take anymore of Rachel's hateful gaze, it was full of disgust. The woman she loved more than her very own life hated her. Really hated her. It was so painful. But knowing that she was the only one to blame for this hatred was unbearable. What she did was unforgivable. A sin that she could never forgive herself for.

She hastily got up and left the room. She got in her car and drove away from their home. A home that she believed was once filled with love and happiness.

She drove aimlessly, her mind full of the horrible truths of her past. Her face was drowning in tears, burning her eyes. She could hardly see where she was going.

She entered the freeway traffic, driving like a maniac, as if the speed of her car could take her away from the tragedy that had been her companion all her life. She felt betrayed, damned and forsaken.

She floored the accelerator, her Jag sports car zooming in between cargo truck and cars through the highway like a rocket. She recklessly overtook every car and every truck that could possibly block her escape. She wanted to get away. Run away from everything.

Something slammed at the back of her Jag. The impact caused her to spin out of control. A blinding light was speeding towards her, a deafening sound of warning accompanying it. She gripped the steering wheel and tried to maneuver to the right.

But it was too late.

She closed her eyes and waited for the smashing impact. She felt it and it seemed to tear her whole body apart. And then she felt nothing. She had the surreal feeling of flying…. Floating…. And she heard herself saying over and over… Rachel… forgive me… forgive me… my love….

And in slow motion, her entire life flashed like a movie right before her very eyes….

Next Chapter: Ten Years Before


	2. Book 1:First Love: Ten Years Ago

I apologize for such a heavy and short first chapter. And if you are reading my other stories, I will be updating those either tonight or tomorrow.

Aside from the mistakes, I own nothing.

Ten Years Ago…

Location: NY

It was a hot, humid night in early September and the party was getting wilder by the minute. Rachel was in the middle of thousands of spectators of Columbia University's music festival at Central Park. It was almost midnight. The audience composed mostly of college and high school students had turned rowdy, jumping, dancing, shouting in frenzied excitement. The current band on stage was finishing their set. And the band following them was what everyone had been waiting for all night.

This year, the festival's main event was the rock band, Oblivion; it consisted of Columbia's very own elite but infamous group of students. The group just released their first album, _Unleashed_ and it exploded in the airwaves all over the country like dynamite. They rocketed to number one in the Billboard charts within three days of their album's release. The band was undoubtedly the most promising new act in rock music. Aside from the newly famous band, twelve bands were also invited from other universities to jam with thousands of people at Central Park. What started out as a school wide musical event had turned into a national sensation, drawing crowds from all over the country.

Rachel tapped Tina on the shoulder; the girl had been jamming with the loud music all night long. Her friend was a big fan and was the reason for her attendance.

Earlier that night, Tina kept on bugging her until she finally caved in…

"_Rachel, you have to come. You hardly go out and have any fun. You're never gonna meet someone at this rate. You gotta see this girl! She's totally gorgeous, and totally bats for our team. Just come with me to Central Park. I swear, you won't regret this!"_

She really didn't want to go, but she felt a slight pang of guilt for not wanting to spend some time with her friend. Tina was her roommate and the first friend she ever made in New York, the first openly gay friend. She was the one that finally actually got Rachel to admit and accept her sexuality.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Rachel asked her friend, thinking of how late it is.

"What are you talking about? It hasn't even started yet. Let's get closer to the stage. It's almost time for the main event. I wanna see my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"Quinn Fabray. She's a total bad ass and totally my type. She's my one and only."

Rachel laughed. She'd heard about the famous, or rather infamous Quinn Fabray. But she had never met her in person. She was in her sophomore year in Columbia and, so far, her routine only consisted of attending classes and staying in her dorm room to study. All she ever did was study. So she wasn't familiar with the campus social life happenings. If it wasn't for Tina and the entire dorm's nonstop blabbering about Quinn, she wouldn't have any idea of the girl's existence.

"I see you're deluding yourself in that dream of yours again" Rachel teased.

"Hah, let's just wait and see who's going to be dreaming later." Tina replied, sneering.

"No way! Not me. I'm quite content with my uncomplicated single life."

She would rather stay in her dorm room and study than chase around some fantasy. She had G.P.A. that she needed to maintain after all. She was on a full academic scholarship and cannot afford to lose focus. If it wasn't for Tina's annoying insistence, she would be in her bed, reading right now.

Because of Tina's constant blabbering, she knew everything that there was to know about Quinn Fabray. From girlfriends, to the cars she drives, being the lead vocalist of the band, being the star athlete, and being the daughter of New York's social elites. Rachel knew enough to be considered well versed in Quinn's 'gossip autobiography.'

Tina had described Quinn as a perfect girl for any lesbian or bi-curious girls, but she doubted that. They were on a different social level after all. Quinn belonged to that exclusive group of gorgeous, stylish, spoiled-rotten, rich kids of New York who liked to party hard and live life on the edge. Not her typical crowd. Her only purpose here was to study, not to make friends and get into trouble…

Rachel was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the DJ's loud announcement over the speakers. "Ladies and gentleman, tonight's main event, the hardest rockin' band in the country today… Oblivion!"

Rachel felt like her ear drums were about to burst from the crowd's over the top shrieking and screaming. Everyone started running, rushing to get closer to the stage. Rachel just stood there shocked. She had never seen such mania! It looked like a stampede was about to happen.

"Let's just stay here!" Rachel said, stopping Tina from attacking the stage as well. Her friend gave her a deadly glare, but listened to the brunette's request.

Each member of Oblivion entered the stage one by one, picking up their own instruments. There was a mixture of screams from fans, screaming the names of their idol.

"Oh my God, PUCK!"

"SAM! I'm yours. Will you marry me?"

"FINN! I wanna have your baby!"

Rachel just watched from a far. The three guys were all good looking and gave off that typical bad boy appeal. If she was straight, she would probably be flailing too, maybe even fainting.

"Who are those guys?" Rachel asked, screaming in Tina's ears.

"That's Noah "Puck" Puckerman on the lead guitar, Sam Evans on the bass, and Finn Hudson on drums!" her friend explained in a very loud voice. "But I don't care about them. Oh, God, where is she? I want to see her!"

Rachel was actually curious to see the girl her friend had been talking about non-stop. It would be nice to finally put a face on Quinn's name; she was the girl everyone's been fantasizing about after all. She didn't really have high hopes. No one could be _that _perfect, right?

Tina started jumping and flailing again. "There she is! Oh my God, oh my God! Quinn! I love you! Quinn!" The Asian girl screamed, her voice becoming hoarse.

Rachel's eyes went back to the stage once again.

"That's Quinn Fabray! My future wife! Oh my God! She's super-gorgeous!"

The brunette finally saw the object of Tina's day dreams. And she felt something funny happen to her for the very first time. "Oh no!" Rachel murmured to herself in dismay.

Her mouth went dry, her throat seemed to constrict, she had difficulty breathing, her heart started to beat on double time and she couldn't take her eyes off the woman on stage.

Quinn seemed tiny compared to her male band mates, but what she lacked in size made up for her commanding presence on stage. She was sporting a blonde pixie crop hairstyle, giving her a bad-girl, rocker appeal. She was wearing a white shirt that accentuated her curves and breast perfectly. She had strong, but still delicate, shoulders, and lean arms.

Rachel gulped. Why did her throat suddenly get dry? Making her want to drink water! What was happening to her?

Quinn's long legs were encased in faded, worn-out, skinny jeans torn at the knees and a pair of converse high cut shoes. She went to get an electric guitar from a stand, giving the audience a perfect view of her tight, sexy butt. Rachel clutched her chest, suddenly feeling the erratic thrumming of her heart. Everything she was experiencing was unfamiliar. And her body was obviously having a difficult time adjusting to these reactions. Tina was right. In fact, she had never seen anyone as sinfully gorgeous.

Quinn placed the guitar straps around her body. Silver earrings were winking from both her ears. Rachel willed herself to feel indifferent to her good looks but she failed. From where she stood, the brunette couldn't see the rocker's face in full detail, but she could make out her delicate looking jaw and chiseled cheekbones.

Quinn raised her arms in acknowledgement of the huge crowd and more screams echoed all over the field. "Quinn!Quinn!Quinn!"

She flashed a megawatt smile to her screaming fans. "Evenin' everyone. Are you havin' a great time?" she rasped on the microphone. Her voice was low and hoarse, and so… sexy.

The screams and shrieks that followed were more deafening. Tina was almost in hysterics from all the jumping and screaming. And Rachel as well!

When she heard her sing, she was lost.

Oblivion's music was hard, dark and loud but lyrical. Some songs were fast, some were slow but all of them held a deeper meaning. And Quinn's voice was everyone's fantasy – low and raspy, soft and hoarse, smooth and very sensual.

In the middle of the show Quinn took off her sweat drenched shirt, leaving her with nothing but a sports bra. And if it was even possible, the crowd went crazier. She had delicious well rounded breasts, firm abdomen ridged with subtle, feminine muscles and fabulous arms and shoulders. She traversed the stage aggressively with inherent grace and fluidity. Rachel was mesmerized by her movements, hypnotized by her broodingly mysterious voice. And even if she fought hard against the onslaught of feelings that assaulted her fully-guarded heart, she lost.

That night, she fell in love with Quinn Fabray, along with thousands of students in that university.

* * *

><p>Rachel saw Quinn enter the university's main library with Brittany, her rumored, ramp model girlfriend. According to the latest rumor mill, the model was the one pinning over the rocker, making Brittany the flavor of the month. It would probably last for another two weeks. All of her relationships were short lived after all. Almost everyone on campus had the hots for Quinn Fabray, and women were constantly throwing themselves at her.<p>

She watched the object of her dreams covertly. She was pretending to look for a book, while stealing glances at Quinn and her girlfriend. The rocker went straight to the newspaper section, collecting three broadsheets and then occupied a vacant table near the tall windows. Quinn sat down on the chair and opened a newspaper, not paying attention to her frowning girlfriend.

Rachel saw how hard Brittany was trying to get the blonde's attention, but from the looks of it, Quinn was a lot more interested in the headline news than her girlfriend. She was secretly happy about this. Even though she didn't have the right to be, she was jealous of Brittany. For the past weeks, she had been seriously listening to Tina talk about Quinn and actually conducted her own research about the blonde as well.

Quinn was a scion of the Fabray clan, a very rich and influential political family. Her father was a state senator. Her mother was a well known socialite, philanthropist, champion of women's advocacies, and generous patron of the arts. And her grandfather also served as a senator before becoming a trusted adviser in the cabinet. The Fabrays were purebloods, very wealthy and well-connected.

The blonde was well known for getting into trouble, but always got out of it unscathed. Backed by power and money, Quinn was both feared and hated by some in the university. She pretty much did as she damned well pleased.

But despite her notorious reputation, Quinn was one of the most popular students on campus, if not the most popular. She wasn't only a celebrity musician; she was also a star soccer player. The brunette actually had the pleasure of watching her play last week. She came to the field along with Quinn's legions of fans to cheer and ogle her well toned body running tirelessly across the green field. Of course, she and her team dominated the game. But ever since that concert, Rachel had been on constant watch for the blonde's public activities.

Rachel almost fainted when she saw Quinn get up from her seat and started walking towards her. She walked with a slight swagger, making her utterly irresistible. _Oh my god, is she coming this way?_ The brunette asked herself almost panicking and turned around and quickly fixed her hair.

"Hello," she heard a hoarse greeting from the girl who'd completely captured he heart. _Was Quinn talking her? _Rachel didn't want to be presumptuous and didn't turn around to face the owner of the voice.

"Excuse me."

Maybe Quinn was really talking to her; she was the only person in that section of the library after all. She turned around with a nervous smile plastered on her lips. "Y—yes?"

The blonde stared at her for a few seconds, as if she was studying her face. Then Quinn smiled sweetly, flashing her pearly whites, completely taking her breath away. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from shrieking and possibly swooning. _ Ahhhh, she's so perfect! And she's talking to me! Take that Tina!_

"I need to find a book. Could you please help me?" The blond asked politely.

Rachel cleared her throat that had suddenly gone dry. "Sure. Which book?"

"Shakespeare."

"Hmm, for which class? Is it for English literature?" The brunette asked simply.

"Yeah…" The blonde answered, scrunching her forehead. "I think I'm going to fail that class. And it's the last general requirement I need to graduate this semester." The musician complained, pouting. Rachel was flattered. Quinn was actually talking to her as if they knew each other.

"Why? It's not that difficult," Rachel spouted the words, before she could stop herself. "I mean, they're mostly interpretations of plays and poems…" the brunette added, her voice trailing off. She was really hoping that she didn't come off as arrogant.

Quinn grinned, obviously not offended by the smaller girl's remarks. "Sorry, poetry is just not my thing. Anyway, could you please help me find a condensed edition with all of Shakespeare's plays and poems? And possibly in simple, modern translation. Those out of date metaphors are just too flowery for my taste. " Quinn explained, smiling sheepishly while rubbing her nape in a self-conscious manner that Rachel found so cute considering the level of confidence the musician had.

The smaller girl flashed one of her sweetest smile. _Quinn is so humble and nice… Can she possibly get anymore charming?_ She wasn't a snob at all, unlike her first impression. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it. Just give a minute to find the book."

Rachel's fingertips scanned through the books in the English literature section one by one. And the blonde was just quietly following her, watching her. Her nearness was wrecking havoc to the brunette's senses! Her fresh, clean scent made her more appealing and rather distracting. Rachel forced herself to concentrate on looking for the book even though her heart was thumping crazily in excitement.

After a few minutes, Rachel found the book and pulled it out of the shelf. "Here, this should make it easier. Summarized and interpreted in modern English," she said, handing the book to the blonde.

Quinn took the book and scanned the first page, then flashed a really pleased smile. "Great! Thanks."

Rachel smiled back, feeling more self-conscious because the blonde was suddenly looking at her rather curiously now.

"Quinn, come on! What's taking you so long?"

They both turned to the source of the ditzy voice. Brittany walked closer to them, linking her arm with Quinn's. "Puck just called. They're waiting for us. Let's go."

Rachel couldn't help but feel annoyed with the girl. Brittany just pulled Quinn away without even acknowledging her. But who was she for someone like Brittany Pierce to talk to? She was just Miss Nobody from the small town of Lima, Ohio, who just happened to be smart. If it wasn't for her academic excellence that landed her the scholarship, she would probably be stuck in her hometown.

Quinn just looked back at her, smiling and waving goodbye.

Rachel smiled back and wistfully watched the blonde's retreating figure, etching her charming smile in her memory. She sighed. She was probably as forgettable to her as her soiled socks. Unrequited love seemed to be the story of her life. But what can she do? Quinn Fabray would never notice her. She was as unreachable, unattainable and uncontainable as the sun.

Rachel placed a hand on her waist, obviously annoyed. Quinn didn't even recognize her! They shared the same English literature class! And she worked very hard to get into that class. She didn't want to point it out, not wanting to take a risk of Quinn not recognizing her and just receiving a blank look and a "Huh?" Her heart couldn't take that kind of embarrassment.

They were worlds apart, and she knew she needed to stop fantasizing about Quinn. _Get real, Rachel._ _The likes of Quinn Fabray don't mix with the poor Rachel Berry's of the world_. But even if their love story only existed in her fantasy, she was happy because it was hers and no one ever had to know about it.

Next Chapter: A Look in Quinn's Life


	3. Book 1: First Love: A Not So Sweet Life

I own nothing but the mistakes.

Chapter 3: Living a Not so Sweet Life…

A feeling of dread crept up Quinn as her car entered the tall gates of their mansion located just outside New York City. The lights were shining upon the well manicured grounds of their estate, and cars were lined up on the spacious cobblestone clearing in front of the mansion. _Another shindig_, the blonde though resentfully.

Both of her parents were involved in politics, making parties a permanent fixture in their house. This was the life she was brought up with. It was normal behavior for her family to have these parties on a weekly basis to garner support for their political party.

Her father, Russell Fabray, was a veteran state senator, and the majority floor leader in the Senate. And her mother, Judy Fabray, was an ex-congresswoman for one of the New York districts, who now headed a well-funded international organization for abused women and children. And her older sister, Charlie, is the current CEO of their huge corporation, Fabray Financial Group. And with how things are going, the Fabrays will be staying in politics for a long time.

Quinn didn't care much about politics. She was actually tired of living under the constant scrutiny of the voting public. She was fed up with all the image building, the countless campaigns around the state to generate votes, the suffocating presence of bodyguards everywhere they went because her father had gained a lot of political enemies over the years.

Fuck politics!

She parked her sports car on the side of the mansion, not wanting any of her family members to see her. She'll leave all the partying and entertaining to them. Quinn would rather sleep. She was boozed out and was in no mood to socialize in any manner.

But she couldn't escape the sharp eye of Dustin Goolsby, the official spokesperson, lawyer, and over-all troubleshooter of the Fabray clan. He was a brilliant campaign strategist and had been working for her family since her father served his first term as a senator.

Now that Russell Fabray was aiming for the presidency. He needed Goolsby more than ever. The man answered only to Russell and Charlotte. The rest of the Fabray family actually bowed to this tyrant. Her father listened to Goolsby and followed the man's advice. In fact, she realized with irony, Goolsby was actually lording all over them!

Well, except her.

An annoying smile was plastered on her face as she greeted the lawyer.

"Goolsby, my man. What's happening tonight?"

His face turned dark. "You're drunk."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Are you still surprised?"

"Clean yourself up. Your family needs to face the press tonight."

"They don't need me there. Charlie is more than enough. And she's the one who's a pro at handling these kinds of things."

"The whole family is needed. It's an important press release for your father's presidential bid." Goolsby insisted.

It was a tone that brooked no arguments.

She was bristling inside. Goolsby was tall, broad-shouldered and with hawk's eyes that were looking at her sharply. He was garbed impeccably in a black designer suit, looking like the high-powered lawyer that he was. Goolsby was older than Charlotte by ten years and like Russell and Charlotte, he commanded a presence that made everyone pay attention.

She smiled lazily, not showing how she detested the man. "Alright. Would my outfit do?" Quinn said, pointing at her black, fitted shirt that had 'Live like a suicide!' in front of it and her faded, torn skinny jeans.

Goolsby's furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. His gaze transferred to her pixy crop hairstyle in disapproval. She refused to let it grow or wear a wig despite of her father's constant insistence of being more feminine. It was the one thing that she owned that they couldn't possibly touch. It was her identity. And who was she kidding? It was in fact her badge of rebellion from her family's tyrannical ways.

"Just wear something decent." The lawyer commanded, then turning his back on her. "Ten minutes, Quinn or I'll come get you myself," he warned before walking away.

She dragged air into her lungs deeply, curbing her rising temper. She just leaned on the side of her car for a few minutes. She finished two sticks of cigarette before finally going to the second level of the mansion, and following Goolsby's orders.

Wearing a black designer blazer over her 'Live Like a suicide!' shirt and the same torn jeans paired with high cut boots, Quinn strolled into her parent's lavish party. It was being held at the pavilion near the swimming pool.

She scanned the faces of their visitors. A mixture of high-powered politicians, upper class society and media. They all catered to the three favorite C's of her father. Connections, Cash, Campaign. She located her father, chatting with the current administration's vice president and Frank Lopez, another powerful senator who was also the father of her best friend, Santana. Russell and Frank shared the same political wing.

She saw her sister Charlie involved in a serious discussion with a group of politicians and businessmen. There was Mr. Daniels, the head of a huge conglomerate in the country that included soda and liquor manufacturing, nodding repeatedly, as if agreeing to what Charlie was saying. Mr. Philips, a hotel magnate, and Mr. Chen, the tobacco and airline mogul who was one of the staunchest Chinese supporters of her father. They were all listening intently to her sister, making it seem like Charlie was discussing really important matters. It wasn't surprising, really. Her sister was good in everything that she did. Charlotte Fabray, her perfect, brilliant, older sister who could never do wrong, she thought resentfully.

Her eyes found her mother, surrounded by media men as usual, charming the lot of them with her mesmerizing beauty and intelligence. And tonight, she looked as beautiful as ever, as charming and gracious as ever.

Her heart softened at the sight of her.

"I bet you would make the society pages again tomorrow with that outfit," Goolsby sarcastically said, Quinn not even noticing how the man ended up right next to her.

She grinned, feeling good at the man's displeasure. As if on cue, the media spotted her. Like her mother, she was a darling of the press, but for an entirely different reason. Her notoriety preceded her. She shared that illustrious but infamous spot with her best friend, Santana Lopez.

"Smile, be courteous, and don't say anything stupid,"Goolsby warned her before the media surrounded her.

"Quinn, that's a gorgeous outfit," a woman said from a well known society columnist in one of the national daily. She wondered what she was doing in tonight's political black-tie-affair? Must be her mother's guest, she thought.

She winked, "Thank you, Amanda."

"Are you and the lovely Scarlett still dating?"

Her mind went blank for a minute, thinking about the last person she had sex with. She was sure it was Brittany. Scarlett was a sweet babe whom she had dated twice, but she found out that she wasn't on par with her bohemian taste. Scarlett wanted to take her home to Mommy, which she flatly refused. At her age, marriage or a serious commitment was a thousand galaxies away from her plans. "Scarlett and I are good friends." Quinn answered simply.

"What about Penelope Meyer?" Amanda asked again.

She grinned at the thought of the sexy German-Hispanic endorser of a famous lingerie line. Now, that is one hot babe, she mused. Penelope was like her, free and uninhibited, and she had been living on her own since she was sixteen, which was very convenient for her. No protective parents to contend with. She dug that girl big time. "Penelope… she is a really cool babe. We are very good friends, too."

"When are you gonna ask me for a date?" Amanda teased, making the other media people stare at the columnist, but it looked like the woman didn't give a damn.

Her question caught Quinn off guard, leaving her without a response. But before the blonde was able to muster up an answer, another question was thrown at her.

"Quinn, is it true that you were involved in the illegal drag racing on New Jersey Turnpike last week?"

The blonde was glad for the diversion. She'd get back to Amanda later, she thought as she gave her a wick grin and a wink. Quinn knew what they wanted and was curious about. Almost every woman in New York City wanted to know if she really had the "equipment". The columnist was older and she liked older women, too, as bed partners. They weren't complicated and they were very appreciative and generous.

"Ah, we have already released a formal statement regarding that. It's been answered." Goolsby answered, butting in.

"You mean you settled the issue for the Fabrays?" The report followed up.

"There was never an incident. So there was nothing to settle." Goolsby answered again.

"A Fabray never backs out on a challenge. I don't take shit from anybody," Quinn commented dryly. She was sick and tired of Goolsby always covering up for her. And she just had to speak up.

Quinn felt Goolsby grip tightened around her arm. "Gentlemen, ladies, the family will have their picture taken now, over there." The lawyers said, pointing at the other side of the garden. "That spot would be perfect, don't you think?"

The media agreed. And Goolsby practically dragged her away from the media.

"Are you trying to ruin your father's campaign?"

Quinn shrugged. "Hey, I didn't say anything wrong. Last I heard, honesty is the best policy, right?"

Goolsby grabbed the collar of her overcoat, lifting her up. "Listen up, you little punk! If you sabotage your father's campaign, I'll personally truss you up like a roasted pig and hang you upside down! Do you understand?" he said in a soft, deadly voice.

She grinned evilly. "Ooooh, I'm shakin', man."

The lawyer lets go of her full of disgust. "I don't understand why you're being like this, Quinn."

Quinn laughed. "I'm the only normal member of this family. So, of course, you wouldn't understand, Goolsby."

The blonde got out of the lawyer's hold and straightened out her clothes. "Let's go take that fuckin' picture so I can get some fuckin' sleep."

Quinn didn't wait for a response and strode directly to where her mother was chatting amiably with her guests. A huge smile broke on Judy's lips when she spotted her daughter.

"Quinn. Where have you been, darling?"

She kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I'm late, Mom."

Judy beamed at her and combed her fingers through her short hair, then proceeded to fixing her collar. "Is this the style of the young people these days? You are gorgeous, darling! Isn't she my friends?"

All of the middle aged ladies all nodded simultaneously, giving Quinn suggestive smiles.

Quinn grew uncomfortable of all the inappropriate stares she was receiving. Everyone has heard of the rumors about her special condition, and they're all curious to find out. "Ah, Mom, can we take that picture now? I need to crash. I'm beat." The blonde whispered to her mom.

Judy excused herself from her friends, and both of them walked to where Russell and Charlie was, whose faces darkened with the sight of the youngest Fabray. Disapproval was written all over their faces, not even trying to hide their extreme dislike. Quinn was perversely pleased that she managed to piss both of them off. "Hey Dad, Charlie. Nice party."

Russell remained silent.

"Don't you have any respect for us, Quinn?" Charlie asked.

"Why, what did I do now?" she deadpanned.

Her older sister shook her head. "You give us nothing but trouble and you show up here looking like a drug addict."

"Mom likes it," Quinn said, grinning. "Right, Mom?"

Judy smiled. "Yes. I think it's the 'in' look these days for young women."

Charlie's facial expression darkened even more. "Mom…"

"Girls, girls…" Judy mediated before the situation gets worse. "Let's go. Let's have our annual family portrait." She linked her arm with her husband's. "Darling, smile. They are watching," Their mother said sweetly to their father.

They proceeded to the part of the garden where Goolsby pointed at earlier, and they all posed in front of the photographers. Quinn plastered a sullen expression on her face.

Flashbulbs seem to explode simultaneously all around them. Tomorrow, in the national dailies, they would be the picture of a happy family.

* * *

><p>IT WAS SATURDAY NIGHT and a small crowd had gathered discreetly along the New Jersey Turnpike highway. It was past midnight and for this group of young people, the night was just beginning.<p>

Quinn parked her Ford Mustang beside Santana's classic and fully restored 1965 Corvette. And around them, Puck, Finn, and Sam were also lined up with their hot rides along with other drag racers. The loud revving of the engine from their cars surrounded the place.

They were poised for a two mile drag race.

Drag racing was forbidden and illegal, but they waited until after midnight to start it. And it would only take less than a minute to finish the race. It was really a test of driving ability because all of their cars had the same caliber of speed.

Drag racing was the past time of Quinn and her friends. And right now, they all watched as Brittany, Quinn's beauteous girlfriend walked towards the middle of the road some twenty meters away from their starting point. She was wearing a sexy tank top and a really short skirt that showed her long, shapely legs.

Quinn gripped the steering wheel as she saw Brittany raise the white flags on both her hands, signaling for the racers to get ready. She pumped on the gas and clutch at the same time. The slow but angry roar of her sports car's engine vibrated through her nerves, firing up her adrenaline.

Brittany dropped her arms and they all shoot of like bullets, going past her.

Quinn was situated nicely. She was second to Puck. Her friend who had a virtuous way of driving that amazed the shit out of her. Puck had already entered the international racing circuit and had qualified at the Indy 500 last year. And having a professional racer in their midst made the race a lot more exciting.

The blonde would settle for second place. That was tantamount to first place anyway if Puck wasn't in the race.

But Santana wasn't about to give her that. Both of their cars were top town and the blonde could her best friend's screams. "Move aside, Quinn! You're not gonna get me tonight. Hell to the no!" the Latina screamed while trying to cut in front of her.

It didn't matter what game, but Santana had always been like this, too competitive and aggressive. She always played on the edge, without an ounce of fear. Her best friend just arrived from the U.K. after finishing her studies at Oxford University.

"You move aside, I'll never let you through." Quinn screamed back. Santana was her best friend since childhood but they were very competitive when it comes to sports.

She and Santana were side by side. Puck was way ahead of them, about to cross the finish line. It was her and Santana racing for second place. Or so she thought.

Finn suddenly appeared on her right side. Santana had all of Quinn's attention that she didn't even notice Finn closing in on her. Finn tried to cut through her lane but the blonde wouldn't budge. She was in middle of the cars. Then her car was jolted from behind. "Shit!" Someone was bumping the tail of her car, trying to dislodge her from her lane.

And then it was a blur as her car sideswiped Finn's, allowing Santana to get in and drive ahead, leaving her and Finn and the person behind her in a tangled mess! Quinn heard a sickening sound of scraping metal and she cussed colorfully as she hit the brakes, putting her car to a grinding halt. It took her a while to get out of the car.

She saw the guy that bumped into her coming out of his own car, looking groggy. She knew it! Some beginner had to join the race. The idiot just totaled her rear bumper! Quinn went up to the guy and without warning punches him in the face, knocking him out on the ground and making his nose bleed.

"You fuck! If you don't know how to drive then don't race." Quinn screamed.

Once the guy recovered his balance, he pushed Quinn, forcing the blonde to lose her balance and fall on the asphalt. She felt the beginner's fist hit her left eye, making Quinn go crazy in anger. But before she could get up, Sam was already holding her back.

"Quinn, that's enough." Her band mate screamed. "That's enough!"

The blonde got up, trying to get away from Sam's hold. Quinn was surprised when a police car suddenly appeared in front of them.

"The cops!" Finn yelled.

Before they could do anything, the cops were already out of their car, pointing their guns at them.

"Hands up, put them where we can see them."

"Shit," Quinn murmured to herself. Yeah. And it finally hit the fan.

* * *

><p>The three of them ended up in Newark county jail in New Jersey. Santana and Puck were able to get away. And Finn and Sam's parents already came to bail them out. She was the only one left in the cell they were locked in. A few camera flashes had caught her the moment she stepped out of the police car on her way to the police station. <em>Damn!<em> She was sure that this would make headline news tomorrow. She wasn't worried about her band's image because all their funs loved their adventurous lifestyle. In fact, this fiasco would just make them more famous.

What she worried about was her family. She was sure that her parents would be livid at her. Drag racing was illegal and the legal consequence could possibly land her in jail.

Moments later, Judy, Charlie and Goolsby arrived. Her sister was beyond angry. "When are you going to grow up, Quinn? Her sister asked her while she smoked in her jail cell, not looking at Charlie.

Quinn dropped the cigarette on the concrete floor and stepped on it, and walked towards to her mom. "I'm sorry, Mom," the musician apologized softly. Her mom was the only who would always come to her defense.

Her mom still tried to hug her behind the bars. "Quinn, why did you do that? You promised me that you would stop drag racing. It's dangerous and you could have died from this." Judy said with tears threatening to spill.

Quinn felt even guiltier. "Mom, it wasn't like that. Look I'm okay, the car was the only thing that was damaged."

Charlie snorted. "And of course, you're going to ask for a new car again. I work so hard to make the money that you easily squander with your stupid stunts!"

Quinn gave her sister a sharp glare. "I never question you about your expenses so don't question mine. You're the one who just bought a yacht."

"Oh yea. Well I wouldn't say anything if you actually worked hard for the money you carelessly spends. You're not a child anymore, Quinn, but all you do is depend on us whenever you're in trouble. What would you do if you didn't have us? Where do you think you'd end up?"

"Okay, Charlie. You have no right to lecture me. I know what I'm doing. I'll pay for the stupid car. Leave me –"

Goolsby stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "That's enough, Quinn! Don't try to defend your stupidity. You want to stay in this cell overnight? That's what your father wants so you could learn your lesson."

"Goolsby!" Judy yelled, stopping the man from his rant.

"Then do it!" Quinn shouted, daring them.

"Quinn, that's enough." Judy reprimanded, then switching her gaze to the lawyer. "Goolsby, please just handle my daughter's bail so we could all go home."

The lawyer didn't say anything, and just settled Quinn's release. And half an hour later they were all seated in their Escalade on their way home. Even if she didn't like Goolsby, she had to give it to him. He was very capable, just like Charlie. He could always fix any problem.

The entire car ride home was spent in utter silence. But the moment they were inside the mansion, Charlie started lecturing the musician right away. "You're ruining Dad's campaign, Quinn. Your stupid stunts will cost us the election."

Quinn smiled sarcastically. "The voters aren't stupid. They can recognize a good candidate from the bad ones. If Dad loses, it wouldn't be because of me. It's because he wasn't good enough."

Charlie raised her hand and was about to slap her, when their mother stepped in to mediate once again. "Charlie, please, just let your sister go. It's been a long night. You guys could talk about this tomorrow. Please!"

The older sister listened, lowering her hand. "Just remember. If this happens again, I'll make sure you rot in jail."

She sneered at her sister. "You would really love that huh? For me to disappear from the scene? You'll be the favorite daughter. Well, it's not like it would make a difference. They already consider you to be the best, the one who could do no wrong."

Charlie shook her head and turned to their mother. "Did you hear that, Mom? You need to stop spoiling her. She doesn't even think straight anymore. She doesn't even care about us anymore! She needs to be taught a lesson!"

Judy didn't say a word.

Charlie turned her back on and walked away from them.

After a few seconds of silence, Quinn finally spoke up.

"You know that's not true, Mom. I care about our family. I love you," she said gently.

Judy collected her daughter in her arms and embraced her tightly. "I know, Quinn. I know."

"Thanks for bailing me out, Mom." She said, giving her mother a kiss on the forehead before going up the grand staircase to her suite on the left wing of the mansion.

* * *

><p>The following day, Quinn was standing formally in front of her father's desk.<p>

Her father had been staring at her for quite a while. Russell's eyes were chilly and they were boring into her like lasers, weakening her resolve. Quinn bowed her head. Her father was so intimidating that she would always lose her ability to speak in his presence, especially when she knows he's very angry.

Her father finally spoke. "I am very disappointed in you, Quinn."

Quinn remained with her bowed head, silent.

"Are you a Fabray, Quinn?"

Quinn lifted her eyes.

"Answer me!"

"Y—yes ," she said quietly.

"If you are then prove it to me. Show me that you are worthy to be my daughter. Give me a reason to be proud of you. Not just disappointments."

Quinn lowered her head once again. The feeling of abject inadequacy and guilt in her heart almost made her cry in front of her father. In moments like this, she would be transported back in time, when she had finally accepted the painful truth. That her parents loved her less.

She was thirteen years old then, and it was the most important day of her life. She was going to build her dream to become a great musician. She had joined a songwriting contest in school and she'd be performing her piece with her acoustic guitar in front of a big audience at their yearly recital. She wanted her parents and sister to be there.

But they couldn't come to see her. Charlie had a debate competition and their parents opted to watch her sister instead of her. The only people that showed up to watch her were her aunt and some of her cousins.

Quinn won but it was a hollow victory for her because she had never felt so abandoned in her life. Her Mom came after and had apologized and hugged her but she had understood even then, that she would always be the defective daughter and second to Charlie. And she realized that it wasn't the only time her parents have failed to show up. They had missed her soccer, softball, and tennis tournaments. She had always excelled in sports and have received many trophies, but they were nothing compared to Charlie's academic medals. Until finally, she just stopped trying to compete with her sister for their parent's approval. She stopped wanting to please them altogether. She just lived as she damn well pleased, accountable to nobody but herself.

Because no matter what she did, in her parents' eyes, she was a disappointment. Always a disappointment.

"You need to stop these rock concerts of yours. They will bring nothing but trouble."

Her father's sharp voice shook her from her momentary reverie. "Dad…" Quinn protested quietly.

"Are you using drugs?"

Her eyes slightly widened. Her father's eyes were so astute, pounding into her conscience. Quinn just shook her head. She drank and smoked and did occasional pot with her friends but not the hardcore stuff like cocaine or heroin. Not yet anyway. She still got her high from drag racing and sex.

"Good. I don't want that to be our next problem with you. Finish college and help your sister run our company. We need your support. And I don't ever want to hear about you being involved in another scandal. No more drag racing. Do we have an understanding, Quinn?"

This time, her eyes ignited with defiance. Her father was taking everything away from her in favor of her favorite daughter! "Or what, Dad?"

"Or you are not worthy to be a Fabray."

Quinn let out a sarcastic laugh. "When did you ever treat me like a Fabray, Dad?"

"What nonsense are you talking about? Your mom and I have given you everything. There is no reason for you to rebel like this!" Russell said, his voice raising an octave higher.

She shook her head. "Nonsense. Everything I do. Everything I say. They're all nonsense to you. You see nothing else in me."

"And what are we suppose to see? Have you done anything that we should be proud of? You have given us nothing but problems." Her dad said, with his voice raising a bit more.

Quinn stared at her father, her eyes imploring. "Me, Dad. I want you to see me as I am, and not as your defective daughter always in the shadow of Charlie. I'm different. My dreams are different from hers." It was the first time that she had the courage to open up her feelings to her father like this.

Her father didn't say anything. But she wanted him to understand that she was going through so much! "I will never be as good or smart as Charlie. I was born this way. And I have my own aspirations, too. I hope you can appreciate me for who I am."

Her father still remained silent, just staring at her with pity and dismay in his eyes. She felt compelled to explain, but she didn't need his pity. All she needed from her father and her family was their acceptance of her individuality. She was different from Charlie and she could never be like her. "Dad…"

The door to her father's office opened with Charlie peeking in the room. "Dad, the Secretary of State is here. Come on."

Russell let out a deep sigh, walked closer to Quinn and patted her shoulder, before walking out of the room.

Quinn's shoulder sagged. What else was new? The Secretary of State deserved her father's attention more than she ever would.

Next Chapter: Faberry… Faberry… and more Faberry.


	4. Book 1: First Love: Accidental Encounter

I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.

Aside from the mistakes, I own nothing.

Book 1 First Love: Chapter: 3 – Accidental Encounter

Quinn was pissed

She just received her grade for their first exam. She took the test about three weeks ago, but never bothered looking at her score until now.

Just like what she expected, it was a big fat failing grade. She just failed her first major exam in English literature. She already knew that she was going to have a difficult time passing her last two general requirement classes with the way things are going. Maybe it would help if she actually showed up to her classes. And read the assigned readings. But how was she supposed to be motivated when she falls asleep whenever she hears anyone utter 'Shakespeare'.

The blonde wanted to rip her blue book apart. Two frickin' subjects remaining before graduation and she was blowing it big time. "Damn Shakespeare! She cursed to herself angrily, getting in her newly purchased sports car.

She drove along 116th street, the main road that leads to the main entrance of Columbia University. A stretch of autumn trees were lined up on the other side of the road with their changing leaves swaying with the wind.

Quinn pushed a button and the top of her car opened up slowly. She stepped on the gas, the acceleration increasing the blow of the wind against her face, allowing her to enjoy a breath of cool fresh air. This was what she liked most in this campus. The sense of belonging and freedom. She would miss this place when she finally graduated.

A small smile tugged on her lips. Actually from the looks of it she wouldn't be graduating. Her irritation from earlier instantly faded, replacing it with a sense of joy. She could stay for another semester for those two damn classes that she might have to retake all over again. Hell, that isn't so bad, she thought. College was so fun!

She put the gear on fourth and stepped on the gas. Her engine created a roar, rocketing her to 50mph in just a few seconds. _Damn, this car is suave!_

But her fun was ruined when someone unexpectedly crossed the road, blocking her way.

Her reflexes were fast. She stepped on the breaks. Hard!

Her brand new car ground to a screeching halt in less than three seconds, further proving how reliable it really was and that its six figure price tag was worth every dam penny. If she had been driving an ordinary vehicle, she definitely would have run over the girl.

The girl! Fuck! She couldn't see her! Did she really just run her over? But she hadn't felt the car bump into anything…

She quickly got out of the car and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the girl, on all fours on the asphalt, frantically picking up the sheets of paper scattered everywhere. The brunette didn't even bother looking up at the blonde.

"Miss? You okay?" Quinn asked cautiously

"Oh no!" the girl wailed as she tried reaching under Quinn's car to pick up a few sheets of paper. "They're stuck under the tires!"

Only then did the brunette look at Quinn with intensity. "This is your fault. You need to move your car! And carefully! I don't want you ripping them! They're very important!" the girl exclaimed, pointing at the blonde.

Quinn was momentarily taken aback by her blazing brown eyes. Such a feisty little thing, she thought.

"What! Don't just stand there, move! We're causing traffic here!"

The blonde got in the car and backed up the car. Carefully. Not wanting to piss Ms. Feisty even more. She laughed at the thought of the brown eyed girl only caring about the sheets of paper, totally ignoring the fact that she was almost ran over by a car.

She parked her sports car on the shoulder of the road, got out of the car again and walked towards the girl. Actually, the girl could easily pass for a high schooler. With her pigtails, denim skirt, graphic T and sneakers. She must be a freshman. Quinn thought.

The brown-eyed girl was on her knees now, busily sorting the sheets of paper. "Were they ruined? Quinn asked, standing right next to her, observing the irate girl.

The unknown girl looked up at her and placed her unoccupied hand to her waist. "This would have never happened if you didn't drive as if you owned the road. You're responsible for this. You need to pay me for the re-prints. It caused me fifteen to make all those prints! I don't have the extra cash to have them reprinted again!"

Quinn was amused. "Excuse me but you're the blind one here. You should have checked both sides of the road before crossing."

"Well according to the law, responsible driving means always taking heed to the pedestrian. Making it entirely your fault."

"I'm fully aware of that, but it's not like I actually ran you over. So there's no damage here."

The girl stood up and confronted her face to face like a little warrior, her height barely reaching her neck. "What do you mean there's no damage? Your driving surprised me and caused me to drop my belongings including the term paper I actually needed to submit by today! I demand for damages!"

Quinn crossed her arms on her chest, fighting the urge to chuckle. Damn, such a spitfire… and an awfully familiar one, too. Where did she see this girl before? She wasn't the type of girl that she would actually see in her hang out spots. This girl still had some baby fat, cute actually but dull by her standards. She only dated sexy babes, so it was impossible that she'd hung out with her before.

"Then I suggest you get a lawyer. File a formal complaint first then I will pay you for the damages," she said in a very serious tone, successfully suppressing her laughter.

"What? Are you crazy? You're asking me to go through all that trouble and spend money! When you could just easily give me the fifteen dollars. A long discussion is not necessary. Just give me fifteen bucks, hurry! The girl demanded, holding out her palm in front of Quinn.

Quinn wanted to bust out laughing at the girl's reaction. Fifteen dollars was nothing to her, but she was having too much fun playing with the Shorty. "I'm sorry, but I don't have money."

The girl looked at her car and then at the blonde again in total disbelief. "With a car like that, you don't have fifteen dollars?"

Quinn shrugged. "I only carry credit cards."

The familiar girl rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her belongings from the asphalt. "Rich kids," she mumbled with sarcasm.

The unknown girl could barely manage to carry her things, making her drop some of them back on the ground again.

The blonde wondered what she was doing on a roadside with this girl? She should just give her the fifteen dollars so she would stop bitching. After all, she did almost hit her. The girl could actually file a complaint about her to the police that could get her licensed possibly suspended. Life without a car would be hellish one for her. Her social life would be over if that ever happens.

Quinn stooped down to help the girl pick up her belongings off the ground. She caught a glimpse of "Othello" and "Macbeth" written on one of the notebook pages.

After gathering her items, the brunette stood up again. "Forget it. Just give me those!" she said, snatching the notebook and some of the papers off the blonde's hand.

Images of her in the recent past flashed in Quinn's mind a bit clearer now, but she still couldn't put them together…

The petite girl sneered at her. "Just forget it. I need to get out of here. You know, you're pretty stingy for a rich kid. Hmp!" The girl said, trying to get the last words in before turning around and crossing to the other side of the road.

Quinn chased after the girl. "Hey, wait!"

"What are you doing following me?" Rachel asked as she sped walked towards the University Hall.

"You look familiar. Are we in the same class?"

The girl gave Quinn a 'are you dumb look'. "Yes! We have English Lit together. That class has more than fifty students, that's probably the reason why you don't remember me. Or the fact that you never show up for class."

Quinn chuckled lightly. "I'm flattered that you noticed. Yeah, now I remember. You're very good at those recitations, very dramatic. But I think I've seen you somewhere before…?"

"In Butler Library. I helped you find that Shakespeare book."

Quinn nodded. "Ohh…yeah, I remember now."

The brunette scoffed. "Me too. I just remembered that you're about to flunk out of that class," she said sarcastically.

The blonde's ego was pricked. She was well aware of that; there was no need to point it out to her "Did you get a good grade on our first exam?"

"A+"

"A+?" the blonde repeated skeptically

"Yup." The petite halted her steps, taking her blue book out of a folder, and handed it to the blonde. It was so perfect that it could be used as the official answer sheet for the exam.

Quinn saw her grade. It was an A+, alright. She wished she would have gotten at least a C so she could at least pass the damn class.

According to the grade in front of her, English lit was as easy as pie to this miniature spitfire. A hot damn, perfect score! She suddenly saw the brunette in a whole new light. Suddenly, her world became brighter with hope. "Let's go re-print your term paper."

Making the brunette's eyebrow instantly quirked upwards. "So you're paying now? It's not just my term paper. I also have to reprint other documents."

"Yeah, that's fine. Where's the nearest print station?"

"There's one by the school bookstore in University Hall."

"Let me give you a ride there."

The girl gave her a doubtful look. "Are you doing this out of the kindness of your heart or do you want something in return?

Quinn laughed. "I'm not stingy. It's only fifteen bucks. I want to take care of it. I'd feel bad if I don't. Why, don't you want me to?"

The familiar girl thought about it for a minute. "Alright. Since it's your fault, it's only right that you pay for it."

"Come on, let's go to my car."

They walked backed on the road and crossed the street to reach the car. Quinn opened the passenger door for her, urging the petite girl to get inside. But the brunette's eyes flashed with uncertainty, hesitating to get in. So, Quinn gave her a gentle push on the back, leading her into the leather passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in total disbelief. <em>Is this real life? I'm riding in Quinn Fabray's car!<em> It was all she could do not to shriek in excitement.

To act indifferent and blasé around the blonde was a major acting effort indeed! If Quinn only knew that she wanted to jump around in excitement! _But just keep your cool, Rachel. Poker face!_ Rachel said to herself, trying to maintain her thrill.

The truth is she was so close to fainting out of fear when the car almost ran into her earlier. But she immediately recognized the car. It was the most popular car in the campus this month, the silver Audi sports car! It actually didn't matter what the car was, as long as it was being driven by Quinn, the students would always remember it. She drove only the super hot, super-fast, super-expensive vehicles in the market. Admiring Quinn from afar, she felt pathetic, but having the blonde sitting beside her in her car, so close for touch, was a totally overwhelming experience.

She didn't know what to do. When she saw her get out of the car earlier to help her, her heart was pounding so hard that she felt it in her ribs. She was a nervous wreck. The last thing she wanted was for Quinn to think that she was some member of her fan club! And she especially didn't want to seem like a groupie! She did have some pride left after all. Quinn was used to girls fawning all over her. She didn't want to be in the list of the rock star's harem. She maybe crazily in love, but she was not desperate!

So, she had no choice but to act cold and indifferent. She couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt in her ego when Quinn didn't recognize her right away. They did have that moment in the library. But she guessed it was understandable. Why would Quinn even pay attention to her? Who was she?

They finally reached the street closest to University Hall. Quinn parked the car on the side of the road in front of an ATM machine.

"Here just give me the fifteen dollars. I'll do the re-prints myself."

"I'll just go with you."

Rachel stopped on her tracks. "Why?"

Quinn shrugged. "No reason. It's not like I have class or anything."

_Oh God, this is too much. My heart can't take anymore!_ She shouted inside her head. "W-well I guess it's up to you."

They walked inside the building together and headed to the nearest print station. There were different shops inside meant to satisfy the students' needs. There were restaurants, food and drink stalls, a supply store, and a bookstore.

"Let's go to that print station over there. I just need to insert my flash card." Rachel said, immediately getting started on it.

Rachel glanced at Quinn who was busily observing her surroundings, obviously not familiar with what she was seeing. The blonde was a complete stranger to the place. The brunette realized that perhaps it was Quinn's first time to have the opportunity to come this place. She really looked out of place in this crowd of ordinary people. The likes of her didn't hang out at University Hall. God only knew where the rich kids of the university got together in campus.

"What is that term paper for?"

"It's for English Lit. Don't tell me you didn't know anything about it?"

Quinn shook her head, looking super-clueless. But what was there to expect when the blonde hardly attended the class.

"It's one of the required research papers. You should really come to class more often. We're supposed to watch Othello and the Last Temptation of Christ in the Film center. Then write a reaction paper, comparing and contrasting both of them. The professor is accepting late submissions via e-mail until this weekend. Perhaps you can still meet the deadline."

"Fuck," Quinn quietly cussed, looking obviously dismayed.

"Both films were good, but as you know, it uses archaic language, but it was still highly entertaining." Rachel explained in a very cheerful tone, trying to ease the dismay on the blonde's face.

"I just hate the classics." Quinn stated, groaning exaggeratedly.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. "I love the classics!"

The blonde's hazel orbs suddenly had a spark in them, smiling mischievously. "I love temptations," she said, looking at Rachel's lips.

She felt breathless. Why was Quinn looking at her like that? She bit her bottom lip self consciously.

After Rachel finished printing everything, they headed to the counter to pay for the prints.

"It's ten dollars."

"I thought it was supposed to be fifteen?"

"Yeah. But I also needed the extra five dollars to buy a new folder. Just pay for it and please give me the change."

Quinn took her wallet out from her back pocket of her jeans, smilingly. She took out fifty dollars, and handed it to the attendant behind the counter.

"I thought you didn't carry cash with you?"

The blonde grinned. "I was just playing with you. You were so feisty, I couldn't help myself. Here's the five dollars for the folder."

Rachel pouted. "Thank you. I need to stop by the supply store and purchase the folder. I'll be fine on my own. You don't need to wait for me."

"No. I'll wait for you. I'll drive you to your class. That's where you were going earlier, right?

Rachel nodded. "No it's okay. I don't want to bother you."

"Nah. It was my fault. Are you late for class?"

"Not yet. I still have thirty minutes."

"Cool. Let's go."

They went to the bookstore. It was filled with all kinds of school supplies and books. She bought the folders while Quinn waited for her in the corner.

When they got out of the bookstore, Quinn carried the books for her. _Oh my god!_ Rachel shrieked inside her head. She couldn't help but feel like a princess. Quinn was so chivalrous, and they're garnering quite the attention from other students. They were probably wondering what on earth was Quinn Fabray doing with a nobody like her instead of her famous, gorgeous model girlfriend.

They went back to where Quinn's car was parked. The blonde didn't start the car right away, but looked at her instead, smiling. "We're so weird. We've been talking for a while now, but we still haven't introduced ourselves to each other." Quinn held out her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray."

The petite girl accepted her handshake hesitantly. Her hand was a lot smaller compared to the blonde's. Her hand engulfed her small hand, gripping it warmly.

"I know," she answered.

"You do?" The blonde's eyes lit up.

"Uhm, I saw the soccer game last week," Rachel admitted. Why was Quinn staring at her as if there was something different about her face?

Quinn looked happy at what she just heard. "Really? You like soccer, huh?"

_Nope. I like you. Correction. I love you, Quinn. _ Rachel thought seriously. "Yup, a tiny bit," Rachel answered, avoiding Quinn's gaze, trying to hide her nervousness.

"You haven't told me your name yet," came Quinn's amused voice. Not fair. I already told you mine."

Gosh, where did her etiquette go? The blonde just gave her a smile, making her forget her own name! "S-sorry. I'm—"

"Rachel," Quinn cut in.

_She knows my name?_ She screamed in her head in total disbelief. "Rachel Berry, right?"

Warmth suffused her heart she felt like bursting with it. Not just my name, but my last name too! She nodded her head, still overwhelmed. "You remembered my name…"

"The few times I was in class, you were the one always giving the professor all those profound answers. While I sat in the back of the class, avoiding to be called on," the blonde explained laughingly. "Can I call you, Rachie?"

"Uhm, that's too childish. Rae or Rach should be fine. My friends usually call me by those."

"But, I'd like to be unique. Please let me call you, Rachie. That way, I can have my own personal nickname for you, just for me to use. It's a very suiting name for a cute girl like you."

Rachel felt as if her cheeks were on fire, and too shy to let out a smile. _Oh Lord, Am I dreaming? If it is I never want to wake up. Please, let this dream last longer. _

Quinn finally started the engine of her sports car. She drove leisurely towards her next class.

"What's your major?"

"Molecular Biology."

Quinn's eyes widened in amazement, suddenly sending her a glance. "Whoa! No shit?" She said, immediately switching her gaze back on the road.

"What you don't believe me?"

"No it's not that, I'm just really blown away! That's a hard major."

"Not really." It was true Rachel didn't find her field of study to be hard. She'd always been naturally good at math and sciences.

"What year are you in?"

"I'm on my second year, so I'm a sophomore."

"My turn, ask me what year I'm in?"

Rachel pretended to not know the answer and asked the question. "What year are you in?"

"I've switched my majors three times already, from Sociology, then Liberal Arts, then Industrial Engineering. I'm a sixth year senior." Quinn sarcastically said, mocking herself.

"That's alright. Industrial Engineering is a difficult major," Rachel said, coming into the blonde's defense right away, not wanting her to feel bad.

"Tsk, you're too kind, but my father would disagree with you.

"Why would he?"

"He has really high standards. Hard to reach. He went to Harvard for law school. So did my sister."

The brunette smiled. "You're father is great. He's done great things for New York."

Quinn smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "My mother is into charities."

Who didn't know about Judy Fabray? She was the country's current holder of the Woman of the Year award, a national citation given by the president in recognition for her outstanding work in women's advocates. Judy Fabray was the epitome of a strong, independent, principled driven woman. "I look up to your mom, not only is she smart, she's also very beautiful," Rachel said, not being able to hide her admiration for Quinn's mother.

The blonde let out boisterous laughter. "Yeah. My parents are both over achievers and my sister, too. Charlie, my older sister, graduated with the highest honor and she topped the bar. Too bad my parents were blessed with a second daughter like me." She uttered blessed as if it actually meant cursed. Rachel's heart went out to her. She instinctively felt the gravity of Quinn's feelings.

"There's no need for you to be like them, Quinn. You're a different person. You're gifted in other things…" Rachel's voice trailed off, not wanting to make it seem like she knew the blonde's life story in great detail. That was just too embarrassing!

Quinn grimaced. "Yeah, right. Tell that to my Dad. They hate everything that I do. It's nonsense to them."

The brunette couldn't help but feel bad for her. "I'm sure your parents are very proud of you, Quinn." Rachel said, trying to make her feel better.

The blonde's face darkened at what she said and just kept quiet, making the short ride to be spent in complete silence.

A few moments later, Quinn parked her Audi in front of the building, where her next class was being held. "Uhm, Rachie… can we sit next to each other next class?"

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing! "S-sure."

Quinn smiled then, and she felt like melting. She finally moved to get out of the blonde's car. "Thanks for the reprints and the ride."

"Anytime. See ya next week." She winked at her and sped off. Rachel watched the car speed away until she couldn't see it anymore.

As she entered the building, she couldn't help but notice how that the other students seemed to be staring at her. They probably witnessed when she got out of Quinn's car earlier. _Hah! Die of envy, guys. And starting next week, we're going to be seatmates!_

Rachel was on cloud nine for the entire day.


	5. Book 1: First Love: Dream into Reality

Book 1: First Love: Chapter 4: A Dream Becomes A Reality

Aside from the Mistakes, I own nothing.

Rachel's heart almost leapt out of her chest when she caught a sight of the girl walking towards the library counter. It was Quinn.

She bowed her head down and fixed her hair by running her fingers through it.

"Excuse me."

She straightened up and plastered a formal smile on her face. "Yes, may I help you?"

The blonde's eyes widened and her lips broke into a huge grin. She leaned forward, placing her elbow on top of the counter. "Rachie! Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing behind the counter?" she asked, puzzled.

"Working."

Quinn's eyebrows became knotted. "You're a working student?"

She smiled. "I'm a library assistant for three hours every Wednesday and Fridays. And on Tuesday and Thursdays I work at the registrar's office. It's part of my full ride scholarship."

"Whoaa! You didn't mention that last time."

She shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"A Molecular Biology student and a student on a full ride scholarship. This is my first time ever meeting someone like you. I didn't know you actually existed." The blonde said to her, amazed.

Even if she was madly in love with the rock star, Quinn's comment didn't quite sit well with her. It sounded insulting. She placed her hand on her waist. "What do you mean by that?"

Quinn shrugged. "Nothing. I've never met a person on a full ride scholarship, that's all."

Her eyebrow quirked, tilting her head. "Really? I guess that's accurate, how can someone like you possibly know anything about that? What do you care about the struggling middle class? I'm on a scholarship, and if I didn't have a brain my family could never afford to send me to a school in the city. Unlike the rich kids I actually work hard to get the opportunities."

"Ouch. That wasn't a nice thing to say, Rachel."

She looked at the blonde who seemed to have an offended facial expression. But she saw the playful glint in her eyes. Quinn was not offended. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying their verbal sparring. "That's the truth. I've read somewhere that the truth always hurts, especially for people with charmed lives."

Quinn stared at her. For a while. "Wise words for the supposed misguided rich kids like me?" she said with mockery.

She shrugged again. "If the shoe fits. So are you returning a book?" She asked, pointing at the book clasped in the blonde's hand. "Here, I'll check it in."

"You're a snob," Quinn commented in a serious tone and gave the book to her.

"I am not a snob. I'm just an ordinary student, a poor one at that. I don't have the attitude to be a snob. Only rich people can do that."

"A reverse snob, that is," the blonde said, shaking her head.

"Since every girl seems to be a member of your fan club, you don't' get many opportunities to get accustomed to hearing these kinds of comments. Of course your fan club would only say what they think you want to hear. Not everyone is honest with you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "But you… you're honest with me?"

"Yes." _Because I love you. You. Not your money, fame, or good looks. Just you._ Of course she didn't say those. "Because I have no interest in you whatsoever." _I mean, I don't need your money or fame. I'm simply content loving you, even if it's in secret._

The rock star dramatically palmed her chest as if she just got stabbed. "Ouch you're not good for my ego at all, sweetheart." She chuckled, stroking her chin. "I'm tempted to change your mind, Rachie."

She raised both her palms, motioning for Quinn to stop. "Don't. You'll fail."

Quinn's forehead furrowed. "I hate those words."

"Which ones?"

"Don't and fail?"

"I apologize. But money cannot buy everything."

The blonde's hazel eyes were twinkling in amusement now. "Did you know that I'm with a rock band?"

"Yes." She answered simply. She more than knew! She had a copy of their album. She turned her back on the counter to check Quinn's library file in the system. The blonde's file intrigued her. It was full of books on politics of leadership; Marx, Lenin, Sun Tzu, Machiavelli, Mao Tse Tung… They were all political and philosophical books when she was supposed to be an Engineering student.

"Have you seen us perform?"

"Once." She tried to sound nonchalant.

"And…?"

"It was okay," she replied simply.

"I don't want it to be just okay. I want you to dig my band."

Was she kidding? She dug her band big time! She was actually anticipating Oblivion's next gig. In fact, she was actually going to their on campus performance tonight. But of course she couldn't reveal that piece of information. If she did, Quinn would find out how she's actually a diehard fan.

"We have a gig later tonight for the Fine Arts week. Wanna come with me?"

She suddenly felt like the air was being sucked out of her. Breathing suddenly became difficult. Quinn was asking her to go with her? Never in her wildest dreams that this scenario would actually conjure itself to her. It was like a date!

"Uhm, I'm not sure… the dorm has a curfew. I need to be inside by eleven."

"Promise, I'll take you home before curfew. Please? It's gonna be fun."

Rachel bit her lower lip, hesitant. But who could resist the Quinn Fabray? Certainly not her who loved her to death? "O-okay."

The rock star tapped the countertop, immensely pleased. "Alright! I'll see you in class later?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Rachel almost started hyperventilating as soon as she saw Quinn enter the classroom. It's a miracle; the blonde was actually on time! She pretended not to see her. In her peripheral, she covertly saw the blonde pause to scan the people in the classroom and then she advanced towards her.<p>

"Scoot, man," Quinn commanded to the guy sitting next to her. The other student hesitantly moved to another seat. The blonde dropped her bulk on the chair beside her. "Hi," she greeted the brunette in a wide smile.

"That was rude," she chastised, but still felt the butterflies form in her stomach from the sweet greeting.

Quinn shrugged unrepentantly and said in a loud voice without looking at anybody. "From now on, this is my chair and this beside me is Rachie's chair. No one is to sit here but us in this class. Understand?" She announced to everyone.

The room grew silent. No one answered, but no one protested. She knew everyone was afraid of Quinn and her band mates.

"That should take care of it," the blonde said smugly.

Rachel wasn't amused, giving the other girl a deadly glare. "You're a bully!" She snapped at her in a whisper.

But Quinn just laughed. "Let me see your notes."

She never once saw the blonde bring a notebook to class. If Quinn wasn't sitting in the back asleep, she would be near the door because she was always late and usually the first one out the door once the class is dismissed. It was interesting to see that the blonde wasn't only on time, but is also asking to see her notes! The miracle of all miracles!

Rachel opened her notebook and gave it to her. "Here. Here are the notes from last lecture."

Quinn scanned her notes. "You have a beautiful handwriting," she commented as she traced the small curlicules she made out of her Ys and Gs. "No erasures whatsoever. So clean and… perfect."

She couldn't help but feel giddy from the compliment, but she quirked an eyebrow instead. "But can you understand what's written in there?"

"What do you put on your notebook?"

Her forehead knotted. "Nothing. Why?"

"It smells like candy," the blonde stated, bringing the notebook closer to her nose. She inhaled deeply.

"Ahh, it's this pen, it's scented. A friend of mine who got it from Japan last summer gave it to me.

Quinn just nodded repeatedly in understanding and then gave her a megawatt-power smile. _Oh my God, please stop. I'm so close to fainting in my seat._

"I like the smell. It's very you." She said, smelling the notebook again.

Rachel made a face. "What! Like candy?"

"Uh-huh. Sweet and…" Quinn paused to think of another word to describe her but failed. "Sweet."

"What? That's it? You might as well just call me boring."

The blonde grinned. "Nah. I like you."

The petite girl gulped. Did she hear her right? She couldn't answer. She must have misheard. She felt her face instantly heat up, and quickly avoided Quinn's gaze.

"Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." The rock star looked thoughtful after reading that quote from one of the pages of her notes. It was her favorite quote. So, she wrote it on the cover.

"I like that. Who said that?" Quinn asked.

"James Dean."

The blonde nodded. "Do you live like that?"

"My dad always said that life is too short to live it without meaning. So, everyday, I try to be worthy of this life given to me."

Quinn looked at her with a very curious glint in her eyes. And something else. Was it admiration she was seeing in those hazel depths? She didn't want to be presumptuous.

The professor walked in that moment. The blonde winked at her before straightening herself in her seat.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt a mixture of admiration and amusement as she listened to Rachel have an in depth discussion with their professor. She's really smart, she thought. And cute, too, she added as she leisurely appreciated her with her eyes.<p>

Rachel's shiny, brown, long hair was in a pony tail. She wondered how it would feel to run her fingers through those silky strands. Her skin tone was on the exotic side, perfectly tanned. The women she usually dated would kill for a skin like Rachel's. They sunbathe in the nude just to achieve the brunette's natural tone. Rachel might be simple, but she had this real beauty that was so alluring.

The petite girl was on the short side, still has some lingering trace of baby fat on her face, but it only added to her charm. Her eyes strayed to her chest. It was on the small side, but it was perfectly rounded and firm, she mused inwardly. And her butt and legs were whistle baits. A voluptuous pocket Venus. She was all natural.

Not her usual type of chick though. She went for tall, leggy, busty females with gym-toned bodies and sophisticated beauties. Rachel was almost childlike in her t-shirt and denim pants. But damn, she dug her. She really did. Shit! Was her taste in girls suddenly changing? Impossible, a small part of her brain refused. She must only be taken by her smartness.

She was young, too, just nineteen probably, while she's almost in her mid-twenties and possibly going to end up ten years in college. She had a feeling that she was going to end up failing the class. Why did she end up coming to class, when she could have just dropped it? Somehow, Rachel had something to do with her renewed enthusiasm in the subject.

"What a profound insight, Ms. Berry. Ms. Fabray, what can you say to Ms. Berry's interpretation of the sonnet?"

Quinn's jaw slight slacked at her professor's question. "Huh? Uhhh…" She looked at Rachel, asking to be rescued. She couldn't think of an answer. She wasn't even listening to the discussion. She just ended up grimacing and scratching her head.

Her professor just shook his head and looked at his watch. "Okay, read Hamlet. Submit a reaction paper next meeting. Class dismissed. Ms. Fabray, please remain, I want to talk to you."

Quinn slightly frowned, fully aware of what her professor was about to say. He would advise her to drop the course, otherwise she would fail. She had been flunked several times in different subjects already. She couldn't afford another one. The university wouldn't have a choice but to kick her out. The last thing she needed was another 'F' on her transcript. Her sister's transcript was flawless when she graduated from Harvard, and continued to study law. Quinn bristled at the thought. Fuck Charlie's transcript and her school, too! This was the reason why she didn't attend Harvard. It was her way of rebelling from the mold they seemed to have forged for her to follow. A mold she detested because it curtailed her artistic freedom. She didn't give a damn what her parents or her sister would think of her transcript.

But she knew that was a lie. She did care what they thought. Too much that it consumes her.

"Can you please wait for me?" She asked Rachel. "I just need to speak to him for a moment."

"That's fine. I'll just wait for you outside."

Quinn was finally able to breathe easier, suddenly feeling that there was someone she could depend on. And just like what she expected, the professor clearly stated that if she was going to continue not to show up for class and fail the mid-term, he was going to fail her regardless of who her father was.

Several minutes later, she walked towards Rachel, who had been patiently waiting the entire time, with a grave scowl plastered on her face.

"Bad news?" the brunette asked softly.

"He suggested I drop the class," Quinn let out a heavy sigh. "Fuck! I'm dead!"

Rachel remained quiet. Quinn just felt her hand on her back, patting her like a child. She wanted to laugh at the gesture. It was so innocent. She was too much of a bad-ass to have those kinds of pats to ease her out of her irritation and frustration. But she strangely felt better. Her touch made her feel warm and soft and comforted inside. She was weirded out by it. But it felt good. Really good.

Quinn looked at her watch. It was almost five PM. "Ah, Rachie, would you like to have an early dinner with me before heading out for the gig?"

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise. "You're inviting me?" she asked as if finding it utterly unbelievable.

"Yeah. Let's go. Let's have some pizza. I'm starving. Damn, literature class." Quinn stated, already pulling Rachel's hand.

But the brunette dug her heels. "Quinn…" she protested.

"What?" Come on, let's go."

"Your friends…"

"What about them?"

"Uhm, aren't they already waiting for you down stairs in the lobby?"

"Yeah, so?"

"A-are they coming with us?"

She stopped and looked at the brunette. She saw her anxiety. "Do you not want them to join us?"

Rachel turned red, instantly feeling embarrassed. "It's not like that. I just know I would feel shy around them. Can I just not go? I'll just feel out of place…"

She thought about it for a second, and then continued tugging on Rachel's hand. "Then, we'll go without them."

When they reached the lobby. True enough, her gang was already there, waiting for her. Brittany greeted her right away. As usual, she was dressed to kill.

"Baby, what took you so long?" Brittany asked, her face darkening when she saw her holding Rachel's hand. She felt the brunette pull her hand, but something in her didn't want to let it go. She held her hand tighter.

"Hey, Brit. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'm not going with you, guys. I'll just see you at the gig later."

"What? Why? And who is she?" Brittany's asked with an arched eyebrow, sizing Rachel up.

"Her name is Rachel. Rachel, this is Brittany," She introduced the two.

Brittany sneered. "Really, Quinn. What are you doing with the likes of her? Come on, let's go."

Protectiveness rose unbidden insider of her at Brittany's insinuation. This was one of the character traits she didn't like about the girl. She was a grade-A, snob. "She happens to be my tutor and we are going out to study together."

Brittany laughed sarcastically. "Tutor? Her? Does she even have a brain? Gosh, Quinn, you can afford a professor for a tutor if you want! She said in an incredulous tone.

"I want her," she said flatly, daring her to contradict her. "Do you have a problem with that, Brit?"

Now she looked rattled. Her tone became placating. "Quinn… baby… why are you doing this?"

"Nothing. I just want to pass a damn class." She turned her back on the girl, still holding Rachel's hand, tugging her along. But she had an afterthought, turning around to face Brittany again. "And Brit, Rachel's major is Molecular Biology. Heard of it?"

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Yeah, she's on a full-ride scholarship, too. You know what that means don't you?"

The snobby girl was left speechless.

"Let's go, Rachie."

* * *

><p>"TUTOR?" Rachel repeated once they were in Quinn's sports car. They were cruising down the main university road, leaving campus.<p>

Quinn smiled. "Yeah. I want to hire you to be my tutor for our class. You're the best in that class, you're probably even better than the professor." She said with a satisfied grin as if she just discovered a hidden treasure.

"Uhm…" _Oh my God, oh my God…!_

"Please, Rachel, I'm desperate. Help me. I don't want to fail. That will delay my graduation for this semester. My parent will kill me. Please?"

Her endearing smile just about melted her heart. "Eh… why me though? Brittany is right. You could hire any professor you want to teach you."

"I don't want anyone else. I've had plenty of tutors in the past. I never got along with any of them. You're the one I want. I believe in you. I like how you explain things better than our professor. And I'm comfortable with you."

Her heart swelled in happiness. Quinn believed in her, huh? "Uhm…"

The blonde slowed down her driving. "I'll pay you. Name your price. Just help me pass this course. Please, please, please?"

_She looks so cute_, her heart whispered giddily. If she becomes Quinn's tutor that would mean they would be spending more time together. How could she refuse her when she's madly in love with her? "Oh. Alright," she simply agreed, even though she wanted to scream out loud due to overwhelming happiness.

Quinn's hands thumped the steering wheel. Her smile was wide. "Yes! Thanks, babe! I'd owe you big time for this."

She geared the car to a faster speed.

_Babe_. She knew it was just an expression. She was sure that's how she calls Brittany, too. She shouldn't read into it. It didn't mean anything to Quinn. But her heart was singing just the same.

Quinn brought her to a small pizzeria in the city that served both pizza and Italian entrées. They ended up ordering some pizza and pasta. They conversed happily while they ate. She discovered how grounded Quinn really was, and how funny she was. She couldn't stop laughing at her stories and jokes. In that moment, she was able to abandon all thoughts of their social disparity. They were simply two people together, enjoying each other's company like ordinary people.

"So, you're an only child," the blonde commented.

"Yes. But I'm not a brat like you."

Quinn feigned affront. "Hey, I ain't a spoiled brat!"

"Hah, if you weren't a brat then you should have graduated two years ago. I don't believe you fail your classes because you're stupid. You're just lazy. And it's not like paying the tuition over and over again bothers you," she explained, wanting Quinn to realize how lucky she truly was.

"Hey! I just hired you to be my tutor, not my guidance counselor."

She made a face and shrugged. "So? Fire me."

The blonde shook her head and chuckled. "Tsk, you haven't even started working for me, and you're already daring me to fire you? You're the brat. You know how badly I need your help. My transcript depends on you. It's about to be axed."

She grinned. Her uneasiness disappeared, finding herself growing comfortable around Quinn. She made it easy for her to like her more. "You haven't seen anything yet. I will give you a true Rachel Berry scolding if you end up failing English Lit. I don't like my time being wasted."

"Bitch," the blonde said grinning and then drinking water out of her cup.

"But, don't girls like you love bitches?"

Quinn's eyes suddenly smoldered with inner fire. "Really, huh? Are you talking from experience? She asked her, her eyes dancing wickedly, her voicing going an octave lower.

She felt her face turn red. What possessed her to even say that? She just remembered that line from a movie she watched recently. "Uhm, I just heard that from somewhere."

"You know Quinn, your mind is as corrupted as a dirty old man's."

"That's not true."

"Really? Then name one thing you love that isn't dirty?"

Quinn stared at her, her eyes serious. "I love your smile."

She glared at her. "Please refrain from saying things like that to me. It makes me uncomfortable."

"I mean it. Your smile is like sunshine. Bright, fresh, and sweet. You're lighting up the whole place."

"Hmp, you're just trying to flatter me."

The blonde's forehead became knotted. "Why is it hard for you to accept the compliment? Why would I sweet talk you? I'm telling the truth."

She suddenly became timid. "Thank you."

"That's how it should be. You're welcome. Let's eat some more. Let's order some dessert, do you want some?"

Her smile came back. "Okay."

They told each other stories while they continued eating. They were acting like kids, trying to get a rise of each other at every opportunity. Quinn loved teasing her. Fate was too kind to her. She was with Quinn Fabray, her impossible dream. A dream that suddenly became her reality.

Later, they went to her gig at the performance arts center. Quinn made her mingle with her fellow band mates. They all looked at her with curiosity, making her feel uncomfortable. She was with the university's upper class. She felt out of place. But Quinn made her feel so special and she openly shows it to her friends.

"Santana, take care of her. She's my tutor, and my graduation depends on her this semester. You're dead, if I see one scratch on her."

She couldn't help but blush at what Quinn said. Even though Brittany was there with them, she felt as if she was the girlfriend. The rock star hardly gave her actual girlfriend a glance. But she wasn't going to be thinking about that right now, she just wanted to enjoy the gig.

"Hi, I'm Santana," Quinn's friend greeted her, being friendly with her right away. She could pass for a model.

She smiled at her shyly. "Ra…Rachel," she introduced herself in return.

"Okay, Rachel, I'm your official body guard tonight," she assured her laughingly.

She felt like a celebrity having such a gorgeous bodyguard.

The crowd roared. Oblivion entered the stage. And this time around, she was only three meters away from the stage, allowing her to see her secret love perform up-close. Quinn looked in her direction and gave her a wink and a wicked smile.

It was probably the happiest night of her life.

* * *

><p>I hope you found this chapter enjoyable. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
